daisenryakufandomcom-20200213-history
United States
Effective Rating *HIGH S Is there any question that US is the strongest Production Type in the Game? It is the only production type with air stealth, has a variety of units for every occassion, high health, high intercept, incredibly long range attack abilities. It is no surprise that The US is alone in the S category. No country remotely comes close to them. Period. Is it possible to beat the US using other Unit Types? ''' '''If the US is an AI? Yes, its actually pretty easy since the AI is about as intelligent as a shady piece of lettuce in your local farmer's market. If the US is a Player? Pretty much only if the US player wastes all of their money, makes a LOT of mistakes, or simply has no idea how to play Daisenryaku Perfect 3.0 Pros *Only Country with Air Stealth *Most extensive assortment of units in the game *Best Evasion in the Game *Longest Range of Weapons in the Game *Only 20 Ground / 25 Sea Detection Plane in the Game *9 Hex Air to Air *20 Hex Air to Sea *75 Hex Air to Ground *Extensive Transport Capabilities *90% to Hit Anti-Tank Weaponry *Extensive Nuclear Armament *Extensive Long Range Anti-Anything Weapons *Stealth Sea Power *Cruise Missile and Super Long Range Anti-Air equipped Navy *Hardest to Detect Airplane in the game *Hardest to Hit Cruise and Ballistic Missiles in the game *Hardest to Detect Submarine in the Game *Hardest to Detect Boat in the Game (Tied with Sweden) *Most Fuel Capacity across the board Cons *Cost of Certain "Best" Units can be prohibitive to mass production *Noone will want to play you if you insist on being America Exceptional Units *6 Planes with Stealth Ratings of 2 or Less (PS, the only country with stealth planes ANYWAYS). The Only 4 health planes in the game. I honestly couldn't pick a single unit as the most exceptional *F-22A Raptor; stealth rating of 1, radar range of 12, evasion rating of 64, ECM of 35, AIM-120D with range of 9, standard movement range of 35 (hello supercruse!), single most expensive fighter in a standard production type, small fuel capacity for a US Fighter, limited ground attack capability. *MV-22 Osprey - 12/16 Movement Transport Helicopter. *MGM-140 ATAMCS - Range of 12, Firepower of 10, Mega Hex capable, Accuracy of 64 vs Armor and 84 versus soft targets, only unit in the game that has the ability to move WHILE it is DEPLOYED! (albeit at a reduced speed then when undeployed). *M270A1 GMLRS - 7 Range, Move and Shoot, Mega Hex, 65/94 Rockets, Excellent for counter-battery fire versus enemy artillery, only has the same firepower as the standard MLRS. *Ticonderoga - Very large number of Anti-air, Anti-Ground, Anti-sea, and Anti-Sub weapons wrapped up in the largest Intercept range of any default units in the game (10 hexes), with the highest natural ECM defence (level 6) added as a bonus. *Seawolf - Hardest to Detect Sub in the Game, has 14 hex Anti-Boat AND Cruise Missiles and 2 hex intercept range versus submarines, sonar range is 1 hex shorter than the Virginia class and is hideously expensive (nearly 3 times the price of a Ticonderoga Cruiser).